Something More?
by Cad521
Summary: Gabriella's boyfriend cheated on her. Troy finds out and comforts Gabriella. Troys girlfrind doesnt want Troy and Gabriella to be friends. What happens when they realize that there is more to their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella sat in her room crying. She couldnt believe Phil cheated on her. They had been dating for a year and celebrated their aniversary yesterday. Today, after school, Gabi saw Phil kissing one of the cheerleaders. Head cheerleader to be exact. Gabi couldnt believe what she saw. She immediately went over to Phil after his make out session with Amanda, the cheerleader.

"Gabi baby, Come on!" Phil said trying to hold Gabriella, but she wouldnt let him. "She's nothing!"

"Really!? Then why did she say you've been together for 2 weeks?" He let go of her. "Exactly!" She said walking away. "And if you havent guessed we're through!" She yelled holding back the tears.

Troy was going up Gabriellas balcony to surprise her, but he found her crying on her bed.

"Brie, Whats wrong?" He said softly closing the door behind him.

"Oh Troy!" She wiped away the tears

Troy went next to her and hugged her tight. He hated seeing Gabi cry. Gabi hugged him the same and just cried. He rubbed her back in a comforting motion and she cried on his shoulder for a few minutes. She finally pulled away.

"Phil cheated on me" She said suddenly wiping away the rest of her tears.

"What!" He said angrily. Troy didnt always like Phil. He always saw him flirt with other girls when Gabi wasnt near, but didnt say anything since Gabi seemed really in to him.

"Troy, please dont!" Gabi said knowing what Troy would do.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" He got up and started pacing up and down her room in frustration.

"I dont know" Gabi said quietly. "I mean we've been together for a year. It was our aniversary yesterday!" Putting her head back in her pillows in frustration.

Troy stopped pacing and went over to Gabriella. Gabi looked at Troy who was deep in thought. For some reason Gabi saw Troy differently now. Yea, she thought he was cute and all but never as her boyfriend, and seeing him worry about her like that, she felt something different. Troy felt Gabi looking at him and they locked eyes. They sat there looking at eachother. Suddenly Troy felt himself lean in and Gabriella as well. They were centimeters away when his cell phone rang.

"Damn it!" He whispered to himself.

Gabriella turned away as a blush crept across her face. She couldnt believe it. Troy and Her were going to kiss.

"Hello!" Troy said moving to the other side of her room.

"Hey Troy!" a cheery voice came from the other line.

"Hi stacy"

"Where are you?"

"Oh, Im at.. umm.. Chads right now" he said lying. Stacy didnt like Troy and Gabriella being friends. She always thought there was somehting more, when the truth was they werent.

"Oh! Well, Just calling to say goodnight" She sounded a little relieved

"Goodnight Stace, See you tomorrow"

"Bye Troy!" blowing a kiss to the phone

"Bye" Sighing

"Girlfriend huh?" Gabi said smiling at Troys mildly annoyed face

"Yea!" He said also smiling

"Brie, Im gonna go, Its getting late!" Troy said walking over to her.

"Yea," looking over at the clock, which read 10:12, "See you tomorrow"

Troy gave her a hug, which lasted pretty long on both sides. Finally Troy let go.

"Dont worry about him," he said putting back a stray hair of hers "He doesnt deserve you anyway!"

"Thanks Troy!" Grinning

"Anytime!" Going down the balcony

At night lying on his bed, Troy thought about Gabriella. How torn amd hurt she looked when he saw her. All he wanted to do was be there for for. Like always. But only this time he was feeling something totally different. Like how he swore he saw her lean in too, but he shook it out of his head and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Gabi woke up feeling better. Yea her boyfriend cheated on her, but what happened yesterday night was unbelievable. She realized that she liked Troy, as more than a friend. What she didnt know is that Troy realized the same thing. The only problem was Stacy.

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor said

"Hey Taylor" Gabi sighed

"Whats wrong?" She asked sitting on the bench

"Yesterday, I saw Phil kissing Amanda!"

"WHAT?! Are you serious?" Taylor exclaimed

"Yea!" It still hurt Gabi thinking that a guy she'd been with for a year suddenly became a sleeze bag.

"Oh my gosh. How could he?" Taylor hugged her friend "Are you OK?"

"Yea, I guess. I dont know What I feel right now!" She said honestly. In truth Gabi was slightly confused. She didnt know if this break up was a good thing or not. And on top of that her new found feelings for Troy. But Troy had a girlfriend so Gabi knew she couldnt do anything.

"Gabs, we gotta go to school, but hopefully you'll get your mind off him." Taylor said getting up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy!" Stacy called out hugging her boyfriend

"Hi Stacy" He said not really hugging her back

"Whats wrong? You seem out of it!" She asked

"Nah, I just didnt get enough sleep last night" closing his locker

"I hope I was the reason for that!" She said smirking flirtaciously

"Ummm..."

"Troy!" Chad said patting him on the back, smiling

"Oh Chad hey!" He said sighing in relief, doing their handshake.

"So we're heading up to the gym free period"

"Ok, I'll be there!"

"So what were you two doing yesterday?" Stacy asked

"Yesterday?" Chad asked confused

"Yea Troy said that he was at your place!" She looked at Chad who seemed confused "Or was he?" She looked at Troy suspicously.

Troy gave Chad a "Say Yes" Look. Chad nodded getting the message. "Oh yea, right! We were just chillin' out, you know!"

"Troy! You gotta stop "chilling out" with your friends! We barely even hang out!" Stacy said angrily

"What?" Troy asked confused "Stacy, we hang out, we went to the movies like two days ago!"

"I know" She said simply "but how about tonight?"

"What about it?" Troy asked looking at his girlfriend wierdly

"How about you take me out to that new restaurant?"

"OK" He said unsurely

"Great! Pick me up at 7!" She said squeling, kissing him on his cheek, running off.

"What the hell is wrong with that chick?" Chad asked watching her run off

"I dont know!" Troy said not even sure of what just happened

"Anyways... What's with you being at my house yesterday?" Chad asked curiously

"I went to Brie's house yesterday and found out that Phil cheated on her" Troy said feeling angry again

"Seriously!" Chad said surprised. Troy nodded. "Oh my gosh!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabi!" called out a voice

"Oh no!" she said to herself and closed her locker.

"Can we talk, please?" Phil said

"No!" she yelled

"Let me explain!"

"Explain what, the next day after our aniversary. I found you kissing another girl!" She let all her anger and feelings out "Oh and on top of that I find out yuo two have been together _while _we were dating." She yelled even louder

"But I love you!"

She chuckled a bit "Love me? Seriously! You have to be kidding me!"

"I do!" Phil said trying to hold her but she wouldnt let him touch her

"Look Phil, I gotta go to class. So why dont do me a favor and leave me alone!! You got Amanda to keep you company!" Ske said walking away

"Fine, but dont come crawling back to me!" He yelled as she went down the hall.

"Trust me, I wont!"

Gabi didnt go to class that period which worried Troy. Gabi never missed class. They had history together and Troy was shocked she wasnt there. He wasnt really paying attention to the class, but wondering where Gabriella was. Well Gabi was on the roof, where Troy would go and think. She looked at the view and let the tears fall. After history was free period. Troy decided to skip practice and went looking for Gabriella. He knew exactly where she was and went up there.

"Brie!" He heard her sobbing on the bench.

"He doesnt stop!" She said letting more tears go down

"Shh, Brie, Its ok!" He said hugging her

"Troy, he told me he loved me!"

"Are you serious?" He asked a little shocked

"Thats what i said" She said wiping away the rest of her fallen tears

"Gabi, dont worry about that jerk! Now come to class, you cant be missing work!" He said giving her a reassuring smile, "Plus if Taylor found out, she'll kill you!" he said smiling

"Yea" she said letting out a little laugh "Thanks Troy!" She said giving him a hug

"No prob!" returning the hug.

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the 2 day wait! But it was Christmas!! Oh and by the way Merry late Christmas!! Plus i have 3 other siblings so getting the computer free isnt easy! Anyways Read and Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day, Gabi spent it in class, focusing on the work. Phil was so sinical. It made her angry that she had been going out with a person for so long and to find them cheating and to see how low that person is to actually say "I Love You". Gabriella was crying because of all that frustration that Phil was making her go through.

"Mom! I'll be in my room all day!" Gabriella yelled as she came into her house

"Whats wrong?" Ms. Montez asked concerned as she went out of the kitchen

"Lets just say you'll definitly wont see Phil anymore!" She said going upstairs to her room.

"Oh sweetie!" Ms. Montez understood what she meant and left Gabi alone

Gabriella went up to her room and began to paint. She painted whenever she needed to chill or forget about everything.

_I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride  
Commit or not commit in such a crazy tide_

Gabi began to sing

_It's sooner than I thought but you called me out  
I've lost control and there's no doubt  
I'm gonna start all over._

Troy was going over to check how Gabriella was doing and when he got up to her balcony. He saw her singing mid way through the song

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over_

It's so easy  
You dsitrupt me  
Can't complain

It's so easy  
You distrupt me  
Can't complain

It's so easy  
You distrupt me  
Can't complain

It's so easy.

I'm gunna start over.

Start all over!

Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over

Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over 

Troy just stood there looking at her as she finished the song. She looked as if the world had lifeted off her shoulders. He couldnt ehlp but smile.

"That was amazing Brie!" He stood there grinning

"What the hell Troy!" Gabi said turning around surprised "Are you trying to kill me!" holding her chest and letting out a sigh of relief

"Sorry! But that was amazing" He said still grinning, coming into her room

All of a sudden she felt embarrassed "You heard that?" a blush appearing on her face

"Why didnt you tell me you could sing?" He asked sitting down on her bean bag

"Well, you never asked!" She said smirking, going back to her painting

"So, how do you feel now?"

"Much better!" She said smiling "Like the song said Im gonna Start All Over" She sang the last part still smiling

"AHH!! She's killing me!" He thought while looking at her eyes. Her spark was back, the spark that Troy loved

"What! Do i have something on my face?" She asked looking at Troy who was staring at her

"Oh no!" he said a little embarrassed "You dont have anything" he assured her as she went back to her painting "You're Perfect" He thought

For the next 20 minutes Gabriella continued to paint, while Troy just looked at her. She seemed so focused and in the zone when she painted

"Okay, I finished" Gabriella said pulling Troy out of his Trance

"Oh, Brie, It looks beautiful" Troy said looking at the painting. It was a Sunset at a beach

"Really?" She asked looking at it then looking back at him

"Yeah!" he replied honestly "Maybe you should take up art"

"Maybe" She said grinning back at Troy. Then an idea popped into her head "Hey do you wanna watch a movie?" She asked hopfully

"Of course I would!" He said smiling back at her "As long as I choose"

Troy totally forgot about Stacy and watched "Transformers" with Gabi. Gabi layed next to Troy on her bed and he pulled her closer, feeling a thrill as he held Gabi so close to him. When Troy finally looked at the clock, it read 7:42. Right there, at that very moment he remembered about the date with Stacy.

"Oh shit!" He whispered

"Whats wrong?" she asked looking up at Troy

"Brie, I totally forgot, I had a date with Stacy at 7 and its 7:43!" He said getting up "Im sorry Brie!" going towards the balcony.

"Oh!" She said slightly dissapointed "Dont be sorry, Shes your girlfriend"

"Bye Brie!" Troy said going down the Tree

"Bye Troy" She didnt want him to go. She liked being his arms. She always felt safe and protected in them. But those arms werent hers. They were unfortunatly Stacys.

Troy panicked a little. He knew Stacy was going to have a fit. On top of it all, his cell phone battery died. He arrived at Stacy's house at about 8.

"Get ready Troy" He told himself while taking a deep breath in and knocked on the door.

"TROY!" Stacy yelled angrily

"Stacy, Im so sorry! I got sidetracked!"

"Where the hell were you?" She asked, no, demanded.

"I was at Chad's" he lied, feeling a little scared at Stacy.

"Oh please Troy!" She scoffed "I called Chad to see if you were over there and you werent!"

"Damn!" he said to himself

"You were with her werent you?" She asked angrily

"With who?" he asked, even though he knew exactly who she meant.

"With who?" she mimicked "WITH GABRIELLA!" She yelled

"AND SO IF I WAS WITH HER?" he yelled getting slightly annoyed

"Troy, Im your girlfriend! Not Gabriella! SO ITS EITHER ME OR HER! Stacy yelled

"WHAT?" He asked shocked and surprised

"You heard me, Its either Me or her?" Stacy said with an attitude

**A While Later**

"Oh My Gosh! Your so Stupid, Dont go inside!" Gabriella yelled at the T.V. Kinda getting scared in her dark room, holding on to her pillow.

She suddenly heard a noise outside her balcony and saw a dark figure.

"Im gonna die!" She said to herself getting more scared. "Whoever you are, I've got a lamp and Im not afraid to use it!" She said trying to sound brave but nervous

"Brie, its me, Troy!"

She let out a sigh a relief and went to open to balcony door. "Second time Bolton!"

"Sorry!" He said giving a weak smile "Brie, we need to talk" he said suddenly sounding serious

"Ok" She said a little confused

"Umm... You know how Stacy doesnt like our friendship" He started

"Oh, Yea, I know" She said sadly

"And tonight she made me choose between her and you" He continued trying to choose his words carefully

"Oh!" She said more lowly "No, its Ok Troy. Shes your girlfriend" holding back the tears "I want you to be happy" She said trying to smile but couldnt get it out.

"I will be," He paused smiling "because I broke up with her."

"You what?" She asked surprised

"You heard me! Me and Stacy are over!" He was grinning at Gabi

"So you chose me? Why?" she asked. Gabi knew they were best friends but she never thought Troy would do that.

"Because I've realized something"

"What did you realize?" She asked curiously

"Im in Love with someone else" He said smirking

"Oh" she whispered "Who?"

"Its this girl, I've known forever and she's helped me through some of my hardest times" He smiled

Her eyes widened. He couldnt possibly feel the same way about her. But there he was saying that he loved her.

"I love you Brie" He said leaning in to kiss her

At first, Gabriella didnt know if this was really happening, but then when it sunk in, she kissed him back. She was finally kissing the love of her life, Troy Bolton. They pulled away whenthey needed air.Troy put his forehead against Gabi's

"I love you too!" She whispered smiling and kissed him again

"I promise, Brie, that i would never break your heart" he said seriously looking at her

"You wont?" She asked looking into his eyes, getting lost in them.

"I wont!" he smiled and dipped her into another Kiss.

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! I hope you liked this short story! I've had some ideas flying in my head for another story called "See You Again" Im wroking on it right now and I'll have it up by next week, (Hopefully) And for the other stories, their lost! Well not exactly but the notebook their in is nowhere to be found and im desperetly looking for it. Hopefully I'll find it soon so I could update them! Thanks for reading and tell me what you think about this Chapter.


End file.
